mayaunddomenicofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kapitel III
3. Eine schockierende Nachricht Wir gingen in die Küche und während er kochte hielt er immer meine Hand. Es war für ihn manchmal schwierig, aber er hielt sie trotzdem. Es gab Hühnchen. Es schmeckte sehr lecker! Als wir fertig waren war es schon 00.45 Uhr. Meine Laune verbesserte sich regelrecht. Ich grinste die ganze Zeit. „Wollen wir wieder ins Bett oder willst du noch einen Film schauen?“, fragte Nicki eben so glücklich und streichelte mich. „Es ist schon spät… Wir können ja auch Morgen einen Film gucken…“, beantwortete ich auf seine Frage. „Okay, komm!“ Als wir uns die Zähne putzten und fertig waren gingen wir ins Bett. Er streichelte mich wieder und ich wurde wieder erregt… Jetzt wurde ich noch erregter weil ich noch dazu so glücklich war! Langsam zog er mir wieder das T-Shirt aus… Es lief vieles so wie vorhin… Er küsste meinen Nacken, zog meine Hose langsam aus und ich seine… Und wir hatten es schon wieder… Er war genau so erregt wie ich und wir konnten kaum aufhören Aber natürlich hörten wir auch mal auf ;)) … Es war der wunderschönste Tag den ich bereits erlebt hatte! Ich liebte Nicki so, dass ich manchmal verrückt werden konnte! 3 Tage darauf wurde mir übel… Sehr übel! Ich hatte schon etwas gegessen aber ich hatte auf das Datum geschaut und es war eigentlich sehr lecker… Aber gleich darauf rannte ich zur Toilette und musste mich übergeben. Nicki kam zu mir und hielt mich die ganze Zeit fest. Er war so lieb zu mir. „Kannst du mir schnell diese Tasche da geben?“, bat ich ihn schwach. Er reichte sie mir. Ich guckte hinein… Es waren Tampons zu sehen… Eigentlich hätte ich schon vor 2 Tagen meine Tage bekommen… Na ja.. dachte ich, vielleicht kam es auch nur zu spät. Aber da raubte es mir der Atem! Vor drei Tagen hatte ich mit Nicki geschlafen… Und er hatte auch kein Kondom genommen… Vielleicht war ich… Nein.. Das durfte nicht wahr sein!! Ich beschloss Nicki nichts zu sagen bevor ich nicht einen Schwangerschaftstest hatte! Am nächsten Tag darauf ging ich gleich in einen Supermarkt und kaufte mir einen Schwangerschaftstest... ich kam wieder in die WG und schloss mich im Badezimmer ein. Als ich ihn gemacht hatte, also den Schwangerschaftstest, musste ich erst auf das Ergebnis warten. Da hörte ich auf einmal Nicki nachhause kommen. schnell „versteckte” ich den Schwangerschaftstest an den ersten Platz den ich finden konnte. Schnell eilte ich raus und knallte prompt in ihn hinein. Er lächelte mich an mit diesen süßen Grübchen die ich so mochte. „Was machst du??", wollte er lächelnd wissen und küsste mich auf den Mund. „Komme gleich wieder”, sagte er und verschwand im Badezimmer. Sofort wurde mir schlecht. Wenn er ihn sah... Und wenn er erst positiv war...Ich ging ins Zimmer und auf einmal fing ich an zu heulen. Was wenn Nicki mich verlassen würde wenn ich schwanger wäre? Ich bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er am Türrand stand. „Hey, was ist denn los??", fragte er liebevoll und kam zu mir und küsste mich auf die Stirn. „Ach, Nicki, wenn ich dir das sage... versprichst du mir, dass du nicht wütend wirst??", fragte ich schluchzend. Er sah mich geschockt an. „Warte schnell bitte...“, sagte ich und richtete mich auf. Ich ging ins Badezimmer, nahm den Test und atmete noch einmal richtig durch. Ich schaute langsam herab. Und jetzt schrie ich fast vor Verzweiflung und Heulen. Er war positiv!! POSITIV!! Ich ging wieder zu ihm und hielt ihm wortlos den Schwangerschaftstest hin. Erst sah er mich flehend an. Er wusste wohl was auf ihn zu kam... Er richtete sich auf und nahm ihn. Als er sah, dass er positiv war, schmiss er ihn auf den Boden und ging einfach zur Tür raus. Was? Jetzt verließ er mich? Nach allem was geschehen war? Jetzt heulte ich buchstäblich NOCH lauter! Doch ich hörte erst auf nach zehn Minuten. Etwa. Als Nicki wieder in das Zimmer kam mit einem riesen, großen Blumenstrauß. Er ging auf die Knie. „Principessa, unser Kind wird das allerschönste Kind, das die Welt je gesehen hat! >Ich werde ihm Sport lernen wenn es ein Junge wird und werde ihn beschützen so wie ich dich immer beschütze! Und wenn es ein Mädchen wird werde ich für es sorgen das niemand ihm was antut und werde auch mit ihm spielen! Wir könnten dann auch ins Schwimmbad gehen, mir egal wegen meinen scheiß narben! Ich dann einfach ein TShirt an! Aber glaub mir Süße, wir schaffen das!" Er sah mich flehend an und ich stürzte mich in seine Arme. „Ich will das Baby nicht abtreiben!!", schluchzte ich verzweifelt. „Du musst es nicht abtreiben! Ich liebe es! Ich liebe dich! Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass weißt du!", flüsterte er mir zu... Ich war so gerührt von seiner langen rede, das ich erneut wieder anfing zu weinen. Er drückte mich an sich und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Ich war so glücklich wie schon seit langem nicht mehr. Doch schnell platzte mein rosaroter Traum wieder.“Oh mein Gott!!!" rief ich aufgeregt. " Was ist?? " geschockt ließ mich Domenico wieder los. „Wie soll ich das bloß meinen Eltern erzählen??? Paps wird ausrasten...!“ Wieder vergrub ich mein Gesicht an seiner Schulter. Er drückte mich an sich.“Keine Angst Süße.. wir erzählen es ihnen zusammen!" Ich löste mich wieder von ihm und sah in die Augen. „Aber jetzt noch nicht. Ich möchte erst zum Frauenarzt gehen, denn ich habe mal gelesen, das 30 Prozent der Teste fehlschlagen. Das würde dann heißen, dass ich nicht schwanger wäre. Ich möchte einfach Mama nicht unnötig in Unruhe versetzen!“ Er nickte schließlich „Bringst du mir bitte das Telefon ich möchte einen Termin ausmachen“ Sicher…“ Er brachte mir das Telefon und setzte sich zu mir aufs Bett. „Hallo?... Ähm hier ist Maya Fischer dürfte ich bitte einen Termin haben bi ihnen?“, fragte ich. „Natürlich etwa morgen um 10.15 Uhr?“, klang es aus dem Hörer. „Ja okay, das ist gut Danke“ Ich danke ihnen und einen schönen Abend noch.“ „Danke ihnen auch“ stotterte ich höflich und schon war die Leitung unterbrochen. „Und?", fragte Nicki „Morgen, 10.15 Uhr”, sagte ich nur „Okay, dann fahre ich dich schnell hin ok?" „Ja.. aber musst du nicht arbeiten?" „Ach.. das ist mir wichtiger!", sagte er und streichelte mir den Bauch. Ich lächelte... Er war so lieb zu mir! Und zu dem „Baby. Wenn es eines geben würde! Weil wir so erschöpft waren gingen wir ziemlich bald ins Bett. Doch nicht wie jede Nacht sonst, als wir wieder kurz davor waren! Er berührte mich zwar immer aber er hatte nicht diese Berührungen die er sonst machte. Wie dann als er mir sanft zwischen die Beine oder an die Oberweite fasste... Sondern eher immer an meinem Bauch. Ich vermutete, dass er, dass wegen dem Baby machte. Na ja..Vielleicht.. Ja ganz bestimmt war das wegen dem „Baby”. „Wenn wir ein Baby haben. Wie wollen wir es dann nennen???????????...“, flüsterte ich ihm zu. „Weiß nicht... Was würde dir gefallen?" „Weiß auch nicht.." „Es hat auch noch Zeit Süße...", flüsterte er und küsste meinen Nacken. Irgendwann döste ich schließlich ein... Ich richtete den Wecker um 9.00 Uhr damit ich mich duschen und sonst noch machen konnte. Nicki war immer schneller als ich fertig mit dem stylen. Er stylte manchmal auch mich, wie heute. Als ich fertig war reichte er meine Hand und führte mich zum Motorrad. Er gab mir nochmals einen Kuss und stieg auf. Ich kletterte hinter ihn und schmiegte mich an ihn. Doch auf dem Weg kam mir so ein Gefühl... Irgendwie hoffte ich nun, dass es ein Baby gab. Mir war es egal was jetzt Paps oder sonst wer dachte. Und schließlich hätte ich es ja auch mit dem Mann, mit dem ich eines Tages Heiraten wollte und für den Rest meines Lebens zusammen sein wollte. Aber da kam mir der Gedanke...: Du bist zu jung! Was werden deine Eltern denken, dass du mit ihm geschlafen hast... mehrmals... Und da war es auch schon aus mit der Freude. Schnell versteinerte sich mein Gesicht. Ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich das annehmen sollte. Als wir da waren fragte ich die Asistäntin ob ich Domenico mit rein nehmen dürfte. Es war ja schließlich auch sein Kind! Doch das wurde abgelehnt. Sie sagte mir wenn der Frauenarzt bescheid geben würde könnte er rein kommen. Das war okay für mich. Bevor ich rein ging gab Nicki mir noch einen Kuss. „Was auch passiert, es wird nichts ändern! Ich werde dich immer so lieben wie du bist!", sagte er und drückte mich fest an seine Brust... Nun ging ich rein... Nach einpaar „Tests”, die sie mit mir gemacht hat holte sie schließlich Nicki rein. Ich saß einfach so da ... Nicki genau so... Wir hielten uns aber aneinander fest. „Nun ja, ich muss ihnen mitteilen das dies nicht ein seltener Fall ist den ich hier habe... Ich schlage vor das sie erst einen Schluck Wasser trinken Frau Fischer..." Da wusste ich prompt was das Ergebnis war... Mir wurde wieder schlecht. Aber heulen konnte ich kaum noch da ich letzte Nacht die ganze Zeit geflennt hatte. „Sie sind zu 100% Schwanger.", sagte sie nun. Ich nickte bloß, presste die Lippen auf einander und ließ ein paar einzelne Tränen raus. Nicki war auch nicht so glücklich. Aber er blieb stark nicht so wie ich die wegen allem losheulte. Wir waren einfach halt zu jung für ein Kind... „Kann man schon sehen was es wird?", fragte ich „Oh nein, dass ist noch viel zu früh”, lächelte sie... Ich und Domenico stiegen schweigend auf das Motorrad. Jetzt, wo es sicher war, dass ich schwanger war, war uns plötzlich auch bewusst, wie schwierig es werden würde. Er hatte ja noch nicht mal ein gesichertes Einkommen. Bloß eine Ausbildung. Und was war, wenn sie ihn nach der Ausbildung nicht nehmen würden? Und ich müsste doch auch noch in die Schule gehen. Wie würden wir ein Kind finanzieren? Außerdem, wie würden wir das mit der Erziehung machen? Wir waren doch selbst noch nicht richtig erwachsen. Und Nicki... er hatte trotz all den Fortschritten immer noch so viele Probleme... Waren wir bereit für ein Kind? Ich merkte wie Nicki vor mir auch über die ganzen Schwierigkeiten einer Schwangerschaft nachdachte. Ich merkte, dass ich, trotz meiner Vorfreude, realistisch sein musste. Es war immerhin ein Menschenleben. Und meine Eltern waren auf Weltreise... Sie konnten uns weder finanziell, noch in Erziehungsfragen wirklich unterstützen. Ach es war alles so schwierig. Aber eine Abtreibung? Konnte ich wirklich einen Mensch töten? Das mein Sohn oder meine Tochter werden würde? Nein... wahrscheinlich nicht. Außerdem würde Nicki das wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht zulassen. Plötzlich hielt das Motorrad an. Ich hatte es gar nicht bemerkt, das wir schon da waren, weil ich so in meinen Gedanken versunken war... Ich müsste mit Nicki noch einmal ernst darüber reden, das war mir klar... Als wir ab dem Motorrad abstiegen fragte ich Nicki: „Nicki, warum ist eigentlich deine Mutter bevor du auf Berlin gefahren bist, auf das Motorrad gestiegen?" „Ach das... Nicht so wichtig..." „Aber..." „Maya, Süße, es gibt jetzt ein wichtigeres Thema, dass wir besprechen müssen! Ich meine, im Vergleich des Babys ist das nur 'n Fliegenschiss, dass meine Mutter aufs Motorrad gestiegen ist... Findest du nicht auch?" „Doch...! Dann habe ich aber noch eine Frage. Wie ...." „Principessa, lass uns nicht von meiner Mutter reden... Bitte!" „Ich wollte nur fragen... Wie willst du das Kind nennen?“ „Weiß es nicht, Süße..." " Ich finde italienische Vornamen sehr schön. Wie zum Beispiel: Adriano, Alessandro, Lucio, Sergio...wenn es ein Junge wird... Und bei einem Mädchen: Giulia, Sara, Mariella oder Jeanine... Die finde ich noch ziemlich süß...." „Ja Süße, die sind wunderschön... Aber wir können ja auch deutsche Namen nehmen. Ich meine wenn ich nicht Italiener wäre hättest du sicher keine Italienische Namen genommen...“ "..Aber sie gefallen mir halt so.“ Er verdrehte die Augen...: „Süße, es ist doch jetzt noch viel zu früh sich Namen zu überlegen. Wir müssen es erst mal deiner Familie erzählen und hoffen, dass dein Vater uns am Leben lässt...“ “Ja schon...,“ antwortete ich. Ich musste an das zurückdenken, was ich mir auf der Motorradfahrt überlegt hatte. „Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich mit deinem Ausbildungsplatz. Hast du deinem Chef schon gefragt, ob du nach der Ausbildung angenommen wirst?" Er verdrehte wieder die Augen. „Süße jetzt lass mich doch mal, ich mach es doch noch..." Er drehte sich weg und ging ins Bad. Was war den jetzt wieder los??? Zögernd ging ich in mein Zimmer, nahm mein Handy und tippte unschlüssig darauf herum. Bald musste ich meine Eltern anrufen... aber war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt? Warum hatte er wieder mal so eine schlechte Laune? Ich regte mich darüber wieder mal ziemlich stark auf. Warum konnten wir nicht einfach reden? Warum wechselten sich seine Launen denn immer wieder? Es half mir auch nicht gerade, wenn er immer so drauf war! Es ist so oder so eine schlechte Situation! Also musste er sie nicht mit seinen Launen schlimmer machen! Ich versuchte immer das Beste daraus zu machen... Anfangs er auch aber nun..? „Nicki!", rief ich. „Was ist denn jetzt los?", murrte er wütend. Na toll was hatte ich denn nun gemacht?! „Bist du nun sauer auf mich?", fragte ich aber etwas ängstlich. Warum konnte ich ihn nicht einfach fragen warum er so drauf war? Aber als er nach etwa 5 min. immer noch nichts sagte, gab es mir den Rest. Jetzt fing ich alles auszuheulen, was es nur gab, dass mein Leben belastete. Meine Mutter. Das Baby. Wie es aufwachsen würde. Ob wir dafür genug Geld hatten. Paps, wie er reagieren würde. Und da plötzlich auch Angel. Wie Nicki hätte schlafen wollen mit ihr... Da dachte ich plötzlich...Maya du hättest weglaufen sollen! Du hast dir geschworen nie mehr zu jemandem zurück wenn er dich betrügt... Aber ich konnte nicht weil ich ihn so liebe! Ich liebte ihn auch jetzt! Mehr als das er sich vorstellen kann! Wieso gerade HEUTE? Wieso nur Heute ..? Er sah, dass ich anfing zu heulen und kam zu mir. Er drückte mich fest an seine Brust so, dass ich kaum noch Luft holen konnte. „Hey, ich wollte das nicht!", flüsterte er und fing auch an zu weinen. Er drückte mich noch fester und küsste mich. Sogar einen Zungenkuss. „Bitte verlass mich nicht Principessa! Ich liebe dich so! Noch nie, ich schwöre, noch nie in meinem Leben hab ich jemand so geliebt! Noch NIE! Ich liebe dich doch so! Ich werde dir alles geben was du willst! Wirklich! Das habe ich dir versprochen! Ich liebe dich so sehr! Ti amo Principessa!" „Wieso sollte ich dich verlassen? Wenn jemand weg gehen würde hätte ich eher gedacht du! Ich liebe dich auch! Mehr als du denken kannst!" Er sah mir in die Augen und küsste mich nochmals auf die Lippen. „Ich werde dich nie verlassen! Ich werde immer bei dir bleiben! Ich hab 'ne Idee.. Wollen wir heute mit Jenny in ne kleine Bar? Also ist eine Mischung zwischen einer Bar und einem Restaurante. Magst du mit mir hin gehen?" „Gerne”, sagte ich wieder, glücklich, dass nun doch kein Streit war. Ich machte mich besonders schön für Domenico und hatte mir schwarze hohe Schuhe angezogen. Weil ich kein Kleid dabei hatte zog ich Jeggins an und ein hell Braunes Oberteil das wirklich schön war. Ich ließ meine Haare offen und schminkte mich mit dunkelbraunem Make up. Meine Wimpern waren mit schwarzer Wimperntusche überzogen und ich hatte den Unterstrich unten gemacht. Zum Schluss nahm ich noch Lipgloss. „Wow”, hauchte er und küsste meinen Nacken. Ich lächelte. „Komm wir gehen.“, sagte er und zog mich an der Hand. „Wir können zu Fuß gehen ist nur 15 Minuten entfernt” Als wir Hand in Hand gingen und drinnen waren staunte ich. Es war wundeschön da drin. Es klang laut aus der Musikbox. LMFAO Campagne Showers war zu hören. „Hey da ist sie ja!", sagte Nicki. „Hey Jen” „Hejo Nico”, strahlte Sie. „Warum seid nich jekommen, dann als wir abjemacht hab’n?", wollte sie wissen. „Haben's vergessn”, sagte Nicki was ja auch stimmte. „Und wieso hast DU gesagt ik störe?", fragte sie weiter. Was sollten wir da sagen? Wir konnten ja nicht sagen, dass wir mit einander geschlafen haben! „Nicht so wichtig”, sagte Nicki und lächelte mich süß an. Er gab mir einen Kuss und lächelte wieder verlegen. Ich lächelte schüchtern zurück. Etwas später klang es aus der Musikboy someone like you von adele. „Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte Nicki und reichte mir schüchtern die Hand. Ich lächelte und nickte. Wir gingen auf die Tanzfläche. Er hielt mich an den Hüften und mein Bauch war an seinem. Ich verschlang meine Hände hinter seinem Kopf. Und er fing sich langsam zu bewegen und ich mich auch. Old friend, why are you so shy? Aren’t like you to hold back or hide from the light. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited, But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it, I had hoped you'd see my face, And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over. Er ließ mich los und drehte mich. Und im Revreé erhob er mich mit Leichtigkeit und drehte mich ein wenig. Ich fühlte mich so glücklich... Plötzlich bemerkten ich dass die sonst so quirlige Jenny ziemlich trübe aus der Wäsche schaute. „Hey Jen, was hast du denn?“, fragte ich sie währenddessen Nicki immer noch ganz im Liebesrausch meinen Nacken küsste und bei jedem Kuss durchfuhr es mich heiß und kalt, oh wie sehr ich ihn liebte. Ach weißt du murmelte Jenny ihr habt es so schön miteinander und paddy will einfach njente von mehr wissen. „Ach Jenny... ich dachte du hättest die Trennung mittlerweile überstanden“. “Na wenn das nicht mal eine Überraschung ist.“ Tönte es plötzlich hinter mir ich drehte mich um und hinter mir standen Suleika und Gina nun war auch Nicki wieder zum Leben erwacht und wir unterhielten uns voller Wiedersehensfreude, bis ich Jennys trauriges Gesicht bemerkte… „Ach ja darf ich vorstellen das ist Jenny“erklärte ich, „Stimmt du warst doch auch auf der Verlobungsfeier!“ Da meint Nicki: „sagt mal leuts soll ich uns vielleicht was zu trinken holen? „Au ja“ Suleika und Gina nahmen Tee ich schloss mich den beiden an Jenny wollte Fruchtsaft, als Nicki zur Bar ging geschah was Unglaubliches denn als der Barkeeper fragte was er denn wolle Wein oder Bier oder...schüttelte er bestimmt den Kopf und erklärte er wolle eine Cola. Als er zurückkam lächelte ich ihn glücklich an. Plötzlich zog mich Nicki etwas abseits. „Wollen wir ihnen es sagen?", fragte er. Ich wusste sofort was er meinte. Er meinte natürlich das Baby. „Ich weiß nicht..." Ich verzog mein Gesicht. Ich wusste nicht ob das so eine gute Idee war... „Okay, okay...", sagte ich trotzdem. Nicki und ich gingen zu Suleika und Gina...“Hey Leuts Wir haben n Problem fing Nicki an...“ „JA?“ sagten die andern da sagte ich: „Ja also ähm, wir ähm, also ich” ich atmete nochmals tief ein und dann: „Ich bin Schwanger!!" Suleika und Gina starrten mich Baff an... „Ja das ist wirklich ein Problem“, murmelte Gina leise. “Weißt du Maya“, sagte Gina noch leiser..., “auf dem weg hierher in dem Zug...da war so ein Mann... und ich wollte es nicht...aber ich... bin auch Schwanger...“ “Was?? Jetzt rastete Nicki aus wahrscheinlich weil er mit Gina aufwuchs und dann schrie er sie an: „Bist du eigentlich völlig bescheuert oder was??!!! Mit einem fremden Mann ich weiß Maya ist auch schwanger, aber das ist anders!!“ Nun stellte sich aber Suleika beschützend vor ihre Schwester und erklärte bestimmt: „Reg dich ab Nicki sie wollte wirklich nicht...man sie wurde vergewaltigt!!! Und denkst du sie will es abtreiben?“ Verdammt rief Nicki aus. „Ey wo ist der Kerl und wie heißt er??“ „Was weis ich!!“, sagte Gina, „meinst du etwa der sagt es mir einfach so?!! Ich war ja auch schon bei der Polizei um eine anzeige gegen unbekannt zu machen aber... ...das ist halt nicht so einfach...“ Nun meldete sich auch Jenny wieder zu Wort: „Nun bekomma also zwee Babys riktig?“ Ich und Gina grinsten uns Traurig zu und nickten. „Ey echt wenn ich den Kerl erwische dann“... „Dann bringen wir ihn zur Polizei“, beendete Suleika Nickis Satz, „Du darfst dir nicht schon wieder Ärger einhandeln Nicki“, erklärte Suleika bestimmt. „Ach den hab ich schon“, murmelte Nicki leise. „Was?“, fragte ich ihn entsetzt. „Na ich mein deine Eltern wissens noch gar nicht.“ Wie aufs Stichwort klingelte mein Handy. Ich öffnete meine Handtasche und nahm ab:„Hallo” „Hallo Maya, wie geht es dir?“ Zuerst begriff ich nicht wer am anderen Ende der Leitung war, bis ich die Stimme erkannte. „Hey, schön wieder mal etwas von dir zu hören. Mir geht es gut und dir?" Die anderen schauten mich fragend an. Doch ich sprach einfach weiter: „Nein, im Ernst wie konnte dass den passieren?" Ich spürte wie Nicki angespannt war, deshalb wandte ich mich von der Gruppe ab und sprach leise weiter. Schließlich beendete ich das Gespräch und schaute die andern mit ernsten Augen an. „Ich..., ich...", begann ich. Ich wusste das Nicki es gleich begriff und deshalb sagte er: „Fuck. Sie sind aus gerastet nich wahr?" Ich nickte kurz weil ich Tränen in den Augen hatte und nicht mit klarer Stimme reden konnte. Er stand auf und sah richtig wütend aus. Ich merkte, dass die anderen richtig Angst hatten vor ihm. Da kam auf einmal ein Mann auf mich zu und umarmte mich von hinten. „Warum weinst du?", fragte der Mann und fasste mir an den Hintern. Doch da war es fertig mit Nickis Nerven... Der Mann gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und im nächsten Moment wurde er brutal weg geschlagen. Sein Gesicht blutete ... Drohend stand Nicki vor ihm und schaute den Mann mit seinen kalten Augen an. „Was soll das?!?!", brüllte er den Fremden an. Der Mann konnte kein Wort sagen, prasselten noch mehr Schläge auf ihn ein. „Nicki!", schrie ich verzweifelt auf... Auch die anderen schauten Domenico entgeistert an. Ich sah wie der Zorn in Nickis Augen flackerte. Mir wurde übel, weil der Mann immer mehr blutete. Die anderen waren alle angespannt und brachten keinen Ton heraus. Ich schrie Nicki an: „Nicki hör auf! Du bringst ihn ja fast um!!“ Doch Nicki hörte nicht auf mich und schlug weiter zu.... „Nicki!!!", nun schrieen auch die andern verzweifelt auf, um ihn irgendwie von diesem Mann ab zu bringen. Suleika fasste schließlich einen Entschluss und ging dazwischen... Sie zog Nicki am Ärmel und sagte: „Hey spinnst du?! Lass das!“ Nicki schaute sie mit seinen immer noch zornüberfüllten Augen an. „Ey der hat sie betatscht?!" Er wollte sich von Suleika befreien doch ich griff ein und stand vor ihn. „Nicki, lass es. Komm gehen wir.“ Nicki schnitt mir das Wort ab und brüllte den Mann an... „Lass meine Verlobte gefälligst in Ruhe!!! Sonst gibt es gleich noch ein paar Schläge drauf!" Der Fremde schaute Nicki mit ängstlichen Augen an und stottert... Nicki schlug noch einmal in den Bauch des fremden und ließ ihn einfach da liegen... „Willst du etwa hier auch noch Ärger?!", fragte ich ihn, schockiert was er da getan hatte. Er schaute mich Gedanken verloren an. Ihm war es wohl nicht bewusst gewesen welche Auswirkungen das haben könnte... Nun schaute er auf seine Füße... Doch da kam Suleika. „Was fällt dir ein?! Spinnst du?! Du bist ja voll bekloppt!" Doch das hätte sie nicht sagen sollen... Nicki ging wutentbrannt auf Suleika los. Doch nun stellte sich Gina vor ihre Schwester hin und funkelte Nicki mit ihren Augen an:„Nicki, gehe nicht zu weit! Ich weiß du würdest mir nie etwas tun, da ich schwanger bin und du sicher auch nicht willst dass ich mein Kind verliere!" Nicki senkt seine Hand und schaute Gina mit verzweifeltem Blick an. Das wurde ihm wohl zu viel. Schweigen ging er raus... Ja, er rannte fast... „Nicki!!!", rief ich eben so verzweifelt. Als ich draußen war fand ich ihn nirgends! Über eine halbe Stunde suchte ich ihn. Nun fing ich an zu heulen. Wo war er? Was war passiert? Warum lief er vor MIR weg? Warum konnte er nicht einfach zurückkommen? All die fragen türmten sich in meinem Kopf... Ich gab's auf und ging zu der WG zurück. Warum tat er das nur? Wurde ihm diese ganze Schwangerschaft zu viel? Ich kam in der WG an und sah, dass er nicht da war... Ich schoss meine Jacke in einen Ecken und ging zu meinem Bett.... Tränen liefen über mein Gesicht. Die Wimperntusche war verlaufen. 1000 Gedanken gingen durch meinen Kopf. Ich dachte an unser 1. Mal, wie konnte das bloß passieren, wir waren doch so vorsichtig... ich träumte...da war Mama...Nicki an seinem ersten Schultag bei uns... unser erster Kuss bei der Laterne... Mama... ein weißes Gesicht, Mama!!! War sie tot? Ich fuhr schweißgebadet auf...Nicki...Wo bist du??? Flüsterte ich. Ich stand auf und ging ins Badezimmer, wusch die Wimperntusche weg und dachte daran wie Nicki einmal zu mir gesagt hatte dass ich das gar nicht nötig hätte...da wusste ich es wieder ICH LIEBTE IHN!!! Und ich wusste auch dass ich auf gar keinen Fall ohne ihn sein konnte. Ich ging zurück ins Zimmer entschlossen ihn suchen zu gehen als ich etwas fand seine Bibel, die ich ihm früher geschenkt hatte...ich klappte sie auf und da stand: Wer Gott dient, dem dient alles aber auch wirklich alles zum Besten. Ob das auch für die Schwangerschaft galt? Plötzlich wusste ich wo er war...bei der Laterne... Voller Zuversicht holte ich meine Jacke, zog meine Schuhe an und rannte aus dem Haus. Mein einziges Ziel die Laterne. Nach einigen Minuten sah ich das Licht der Laterne, UNSERER Laterne. „Nicki”, sagte ich leise in die Nacht hinaus. Ich lauschte und hörte ein leises Keuchen. Ich zog meine Jacke an und stürmte aus der WG, rannte so schnell ich konnte zur Laterne... Das erste was ich sah war das helle Licht der Laterne aber wo war Nicki? „Nicki?“, rief ich vorsichtig. „Bist du da?“ Ich fühlte mich wie damals in der Gewitternacht als ich ihn suchen gegangen bin. Ich lauschte und hörte...Nichts. Ich seufzte dann hatte ich mich eben doch getäuscht. Ich ging traurig auf die Laterne zu, wie ähnlich sie der Alten sah. Da stand er plötzlich hinter mir. „Maya?“ Ich drehte mich um. „Maya ich...es tut mir leid“... „Ja?“, fragte ich ihn. „Weißt du...ich ...ich dachte das, das hier endlich aufhört...aber ...ey ich mein schau mal ich bin wieder voll ausgerastet...ich ...ich bin noch immer wie früher...also nein nicht ganz früher nicht Tiger-X, aber trotzdem...ich hab mit dir geschlafen obwohl ich dachte ...das ich es schaffe bis wir...verheiratet sind...ich bin eben doch bloß ein Versager.“ Stille. „Nicki warum bist du vor mir weggerannt?“ „Ich weiß nicht.“ „Nicki, kommst du nach hause?“ Er schaute mich mit erschöpften Augen an. „Nicki sag doch was!“ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nickte dann aber. Da fiel mir noch was ein:... „du Nicki, auch wenn du es wieder übertrieben hast...Danke dass du mich beschützt hast.“ Wir gingen schweigend nebeneinander her. Und da stand er ER, der von Nicki verprügelt wurde, doch er war nicht allein... „Oh mein Gott!", schrie ich. Ich sah Nickis Augen... Diese geheimnisvollen Augen... Nun fing ich an zu heulen. Wieder mal typisch das ich flennen musste! Diese doofe Heulerei ging mir auf den ... Wecker! „Scht, scht, Principessa. Nicht weinen ich beschütze dich! Und auch das Baby! Euch wird nichts passieren! Ich verspreche dir das!" „Und dir Nicki?! Bitte!! Dir darf nichts passieren!" Er schaute mich bloß an... Ich hatte so Panik! Panik, vor dem was passieren würde... „Ey, du! Du verfluchter Sack! Was willst du, ey?!", schrie der Mann. Ich sah den Zorn in Nickis Augen. Sogar mir machte er Angst... Er ging auf sie zu. „Was ich will? Das du verschwindest! Fass noch einmal meine Verlobte an und du bist Geschichte!" „Höhöhö!!", lachten sie. „ICH, bin nicht Geschichte sondern du!", sagte der Mann und schlug Nicki in den Bauch. Ich schrie auf. Da kamen sie auf mich zu... Ich starrte sie mit großen Augen an. „Na Süße, willst'e poppen?", grinste er mich an. Erschrocken lief ich rückwärts. Doch da kam Nicki und schlug ihm mitten in sein Gesicht. Doch die anderen Leute gingen auf ihn zu... Sie schlugen ihn und da wurde Nicki bewusstlos... „Nicki!!!!!!", schrie ich verzweifelt. Ich heulte. Ich hatte eine solche Angst! Würde er wieder aufwachen? Ich verzog mich in eine Ecke während der Prügelei. Da kam wieder der Mann... „Na Süße? Komm ich bring dich nach Hause...", sagte er mit ganz veränderten Stimme. „Nein!!", schrie ich. „Komm!" Der Mann griff meinen Arm und zog mich grob zu sich. Er schleuderte mich in sein Auto. Ich schrie die ganze Zeit. „NICKII!!!!!!!", heulte ich. Die andern Männer hörten auf, auf Nicki einzuprügeln...beim zurückschauen sah ich wie er bewegungslos dalag...er blutete nicht sehr nur die Nase...dann wurde ich ins Auto geschubst, die andern verzogen sich was würde mir passieren? Würde er mir was antun? Was würde aus Nicki? Und dem Baby? Und Mama wenn sie erfuhr dass ich verschwunden war? Ich hatte so Angst. Und ich wusste nicht mehr weiter. Der Mann setzte sich neben mich und fuhr los. Da fiel mir wieder ein was ich früher in so einer Situation getan hätte...ich betete und versuchte zu vertrauen. Er hielt schnell an. Ohne zu überlegen machte ich die Autotür auf und sprang raus. ich rannte und rannte... Ich versteckte mich und zu meinem Glück fand er mich nicht mehr! „Danke...", flüsterte ich und schaute in den Sternenhimmel... ich überlegte...was sollte ich tun? Ich war nun schon eine halbe stunde entwischt...ich beschloss ein Taxi in die WG zu nehmen. Nun war ich zuhause in Sicherheit aber wo war Nicki? Ich nahm mein Handy und rief ihn an. Nach nicht mal einem Piepen nahm er ab „Maya... geht’s dir gut ...wo hat dich der Mistkerl hingebracht?? Oh, mein kopf ey...Maya?“ „Nicki mir geht’s gut“, heulte ich, „ich bin abgehauen und nun zuhause.“ „Wirklich? Ich komm sofort.“ Die Erleichterung war ihm anzuhören. „Ich komm jetzt gleich Principessa wart ich bin gleich da...“ Er legte auf 10 Minuten später kam er reingestürzt. Und drückte mich fest an sich. Amo te Ama me“, flüsterte er erleichtert in mein Haar. Ich umarmte ihn fest: „oh Nicki ich bin so froh dass dir nichts passiert ist...“ Ich schaue zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung: „Soll ich uns etwas kochen? Du hast bestimmt Hunger?“ Ich konnte nur nicken... mir wurde erst jetzt richtig bewusst wie knapp ich einer Entführung entkommen war... Komm duci mia ich hab Lasagne gemacht“, sagte Nicki zu mir. „Nicki... sag mal könnten wir nicht Anzeige erstatten? Ich meine die ... die wollten mich entführen!“ Ich erschrak selber wie krass sich das anhörte in den Zeitungen stand wo wer entführt wurde aber ich selbst... Na ja murmelte Nicki: „ich weiß nicht...die würden dann ja erfahren dass ich den Kerl vermöbelt hab“... „Ja schon“, gab ich zu, „aber er hat mich ja auch betatscht und er wollte“, ich schluckte, „mich entführen außerdem so schlimm kann’s ja nicht gewesen sein immerhin war er ja dann wieder auf den Beinen. Und Nicki noch was du bist kein Versager! Er antwortete nicht. “Sag mal Principessa...wie bist du denn entkommen?“ „Ich...ich weiß nicht ich habe gebetet und da hat er angehalten danach bin ich schnell ausgestiegen und weggerannt.“ „Ehrlich?“, er sah mich an, „Ich hab auch gebetet. Komm gehen wir schlafen du bist sicher sehr müde.“ Ich war richtig froh dass ich mich in Nickis Arme kuscheln konnte und nicht irgendwo in einem Versteck dieses Entführers übernachten musste. „Wenn ich entführt worden wäre, dann läge ich sicher in einem Stall oder was weiß ich... Er sagte auch... Er wolle mich ... Er wollte mich sicher vergewaltigen! Plötzlich kamen mir die Tränen“. „Hey!", flüsterte Nicki. „Jetzt ist ja alles wieder gut!" „Nicki”, ich schaute in seine Augen. Können wir das nicht bitte der Polizei melden? Ich meine dich haben sie auch ganz doll zusammen geschlagen!" „Weiß ich ja, aber ..." Ich kuschelte mich so nahe wie es nur ging in seine Arme. Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich. Langsam zog er mein T-Shirt hoch. danach lag ich nur noch mit dem BH auf ihm. Er küsste meinen Nacken und weiter unten. ich fand es so schön, dass ich nichts sagen konnte. Ich stöhnte ein wenig. Doch als er den BH aufmachte und seine Hände wieder in meine Hose glitten... „Warte!", sagte ich und zog mich wieder an. „Hey, was ist Süße?" Er wollte mich wieder zu sich ziehen und mich küssen doch ich werte ab. „Es.. es... ist nicht richtig! Ich meine… Das Baby..." „Ja, hast ja Recht Süße. Aber ich weiß nicht ob ich das schaffe..." „Was schaffen?" „Na ja...", sagte er und wurde knallrot. „Ich meine so lange nicht mit dir zu schlafen..." Er lächelte verlegen und schaute mich an. Diese süßen Grübchen die wieder kamen .. „Ich liebte sie so“... Ich küsste ihn und sagte dann: „Du hast es ja vorher auch geschafft” „Ja..." Er zog mich an sich und gab mir einen Kuss. Nun fummelte er nicht mehr an mir rum, sondern streichelte mich und küsste meinen Mund... Bald darauf schliefen wir ein. Ich träumte, dass mein Baby geboren war. Ich ging in die Schule und das Baby krabbelte mir immer hinterher. Meine Mitschüler machten sich jedes Mal lustig über mich. Überall Gelächter und Getuschel... Sogar Nicki verließ mich, weil uns das Geld ausging um unserem Kind zu sorgen. Doch immer wieder sagten mir die Leute: Du bist doch noch selbst ein Kind... Plötzlich schrak ich mit einem schrei auf! Puh.. es war ja nur ein Traum. Nicki erwachte mit meinem plötzlichen Schrei und hielt mich mit seinen starken Armen fest. „Scht.. Süße war ja nur ein Traum." Ich zitterte nur noch am ganzen Körper und konnte nichts sagen. Oh Gott, bitte so was sollte uns nie passieren! Nicki streichelte sanft meine Arme. Ich drückte mich an ihn. „Nicki, bitte verlass mich nie." „Aber Maya dich würde ich doch nie verlassen. Du bist doch mein ein und alles." Er gab mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ich hätte liebend gerne mit ihm über meinen Traum geredet, aber dafür war ich zu müde. „Schlaf jetzt Süße du bist noch verwirrt... Doch schlafen konnte ich vergessen.... Während Nicki schnell wieder eingeschlafen war, wälzte ich mich hin und her und dachte über den Traum nach. So abwegig war das ganze nicht. Uns könnte das Geld ausgehen und ich war mir sicher, dass meine Eltern mich unbedingt von einer Abtreibung überzeugen wollen... Ich wusste einfach weder ein noch aus.....